d20npcsfandomcom-20200214-history
Living Doom CR 1
A living doom spell desires nothing more than to strike fear into its opponents, watching them quiver and shake as it pummels them to death. Some necromancers will keep living dooms as "pets" and use them to help break the wills of resistant captives. Living dooms were (relatively) common after the formation of the Mournland but many have been wiped out by hardened soldiers and brave adventurers, still their numbers are great enough that they can still spell trouble for average folk and less experienced explorers. |DR=10/magic |immune=poison, sleep, paralysis, polymorph, stunning, critical hits, flanking |resist= |SR=11 |fort=+1* |ref=+0* |will=+0* |weakness= |tag2=*includes +1 resistance bonus |spd=40 t. (8 spaces) |melee=Slam +0 (1d4) plus doom (DC 11 will or become shaken) |BAB= |grp=+0 |space=5 |reach=5 ft. |atkopt= |gear= |sa=Spell Effect, Engulf DC 10 |str=11 |dex=8 |con=11 |int=— |wis=8 |cha=11 |sq=Ooze traits (Mindless, blind) |feats=– |skills=– |tag4= |environment=Dungeons, battlefields |organization=Solitary |treasure=None |advancement= |tag5= |variants='Spell Effect (Su)' – A creature hit by a Living Doom or engulfed by it is affected by the doom spell; in addition to slam damage, the creature must pass a DC 11 will save, or become shaken (-2 penalty to attack rolls, saving throws, skill checks and ability checks) Engulf (Ex) – A Living Doom can flow around a medium or smaller creature as a standard action, moving into opponent's space; Opponent gets attack of opportunity or a reflex save of DC 11. If save is made, opponent is pushed back or aside, otherwise opponent is considered grappled and suffers a doom strike each round. }} "The damn thing just won't go down! Get back up you sniveling dogs!" Hal'Kil bellowed at his goblin henchmen, pushing them towards the deep black ooze that they seemed strangely terrified of. The hobgoblin scoffed as the last of his "warriors" went running off into the mountains shrieking like a half dead goat, "You are mine." he stated coldly as he spun his elegant, sturdy blade in his hand. The creature lunged but missed and Hal'Kil took advantage of the opening to slash it deeply. The thing seems to quiver in an unpleasant manner and then, before he could move out of the way it struck out once more. Catching him across the shoulder he stumbled back and gripped his sword more firmly, smirking as he noticed the attack had barely bruised him. When he looked up however, his opponent had changed. Where once he faced a roughly humanoid sized blob of black goo he now came face to face with a thing born of nightmare, sharp spikes jutting from its form, glowing red eyes baring down on him and a huge mouth filled with needle sharp teeth opening wide to swallow him whole. The hobgoblin warrior swung with all his might, panicked and terrified he missed wide and could only cower and watch as that mouth spread wider and wider until his whole world went black, the once proud soldier whimpering softly as the mouth closed shut around him. Notes Originally posted by Jorda_The_Knight on the D&D forums, repoduced here with permission (with some corrections.)